THE Idol
by Queen of the Gobstoppers
Summary: Join my friend and I on our search for the perfect idol! Basically a mix between American Idol, a talkshow, and a reality TV show! 4 contestants wanted.


Disclaimer: (you see large hoard of Gobstoppers)

Gobstoppers: The Queen of the Gobstoppers owns nothing…(bow to Queen of the Gobstoppers)

A/N: Hey all! I decided to try this idea I had a while ago out. If you don't like it, please feel free to flame, but be warned…

Also, the asteric thingy won't work for me, so actions are in like this (...) and my thoughts, if any are ((...)). Just wanted to clarify that.

* * *

Intro 

The scene is dark…utterly dark…as in you can't see anything.

(cough)

Nothing happens.

(Cough)

Still, nothing

(COUGH)

Nothing

Voice: Okay people, what didn't you understand about the 'lights' in 'lights, camera, action'?

(lights turn on)

They reveal a studio with a female elf standing on the stage. She has mid-back length brown hair and grey-blue eyes. No one else is in the studio except workers.

Elf: Thank you. (turns to camera and waves)

Hey everyone! I'm Queen of the Gobstoppers, Gobstopper for short. I'm going to be hosting this show, THE Idol, along with my friend from school, The Great Pink One, also known as Pink One.

(An elf with long brown hair with pink streaks, brown eyes, and dressed completely in pink walks in and waves)

Gobstopper: THE Idol is basically a mix between American Idol, a talk show and a reality TV show. The Pink One and I will be traveling all over Middle Earth and other places, with two other judges, to find the perfect idol! (pulls out hat full of slips of paper) Would you like to choose the judges, Pink One?

Pink One: SURE! (chooses slip) Our first judge is THEODRED! (he appears)

Theodred: I LIVE! (looks around, and then walks around poking things to see what they do)

Gobstopper:o.0 Judge number 2 is…(chooses a slip) LEGOLAS! (Legolas appears)

Legolas: 0.0 What the hell!?

Pink One: 0.0

Gobstopper: -.- (pulls out squirt bottle full of water and squirts him) Bad Leoglas! No swearing! I'm trying to keep this PG.

Legolas: -.- What do you expect! You would probably freak to if you appeared in some random place!

Gobstopper: Whatever… Anyway, we still need to pick the announcers.

Pink One: (picks two slips) Faramir and Glorfindel? Oh, well…(they appear, Glorfindel promptly faints and Faramir stands, looking around, dazed and confused)

Gobstopper: o.0 looks at Glorfindel I guess we know how Arwen was able to steal his part now…

Pink One: (to Theodred) Hey Dred! Stop poking stuff before you break something!

Theodred: (pokes one last thing and it falls over and breaks) Whoops…

Gobstopper: -.- Well, I guess we didn't need that 20,000 DOLLAR CAMERA! (glares at Theodred who quickly comes over)

Faramir: Would you mind explaining what we are doing here?

Gobstopper: (stops glaring) One sec… (pulls out squirt bottle, looks at it, unscrews the top and dumps the water on Glorfindel) Wakey, wakey, Glorfy.

Glorfindel: (sputters) Huh? Where's the giant, green, lava-spitting chicken?!

All: o.0

Pink One: Okay…To the point, we brought you here to help The Queen of the Gobstoppers and I, The Great Pink One, host a show called THE Idol.

Gobstopper: Dred, Legolas, The Pink One and I will be judges. Faramir and Glorfy are announcers. If one of the judges can't make it, Faramir will judge, since Glorfy here seems shock prone.

Glorfindel: -.-I'm NOT shock prone.

Gobstopper: (stares at him) Boo. (Glorfindel shrieks and starts crying) Whatever.

Legolas: Who are the contestants?

Pink One: People in Middle Earth and some other places.

Legolas: So, you mean we might have to listen to Gimli sing.

Gobstopper: Unfortunately, yes.

Legolas: THE HORROR!

Faramir: Right, where are we going first?

Gobstopper: No idea.

Pink One: The managers been hinting it's some place dark.

* * *

What do ya think? This is gonna be kinda crossover. I will also be accepting four readers entrees into the contest. If you want to be in it you have to tell me what you look like, where you want to be from, what you want your name to be, your favorite three songs and what you most fear. 

Also, if anyone wants to suggest some good songs it would be much appreciated. You can also ask me to go to a certain place, like say...Hogawarts, or something for the try-outs.

Thanx, and don't forget to review!

Cya!


End file.
